Liquid fabric softeners of various formulations are well known. Many of these formulations have fabric texture or “feel” enhancing components such as silicone based compositions that are deposited onto fabrics during laundering, often during the rinse cycle.
In this regard, fabric softeners commonly include materials that, when deposited on fabric, impart a slick feel to the fabric. This is typically accomplished by the use of polysiloxanes. However, silicones, including polysiloxanes, by their very nature, are water-insoluble. Thus, when used in fabric softening formulations, polysiloxanes will attach to fabrics during a rinse cycle, but typically do not adequately detach (wash off) during subsequent laundering. Because the polysiloxanes do not detach, over time, build up on the fabric occurs. Due to such build up, over time, fabrics become duller or dingier because of the presence of the polysiloxanes components.
Therefore, what is needed is fabric softener that includes a texture enhancing component that will deposit onto fabrics when laundered, yet which detaches from the fabric when subsequently laundered.